CODE : VACATION!
by Model.Crisis
Summary: When Aelita wins a large sum of money, the gang go on holiday with newcomer Argent Valentine! What happens when they have no XANA for a week, crazy stalkers, and fall in love?
1. I Won!

**A/N - Hey dudes! I got the idea for this fic on holiday (funnily enough) and wrote some chapters while I was there (hey i have to stay outta the sun, i burn too easily, and there was nothing else to do!) tee hee! Hope yas like it!**

**Before I start I wanna put in some info - EVERYONE is 17,cause it makes everything i say make sense, and they wouldn't be able to go on holiday by themselves if they were their correct ages. AAAAAAAAND Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie, are all the tallest now (in that order) (mainly because i like my guys to be taller than da girls) okies?**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO (waah!) BUT IF I DID THE 3rd AND 4th SERIES WOULD BE OUT ALREADY FOR YAS ENJOYMENTNESS!**

**Chapter 1 - I Won!**

Aelita checked the numbers over for about the 100th time in five minutes, her hands trembling.  
When she was sure she wasn't dreaming, her hand slowly reached for the phone, and she began to dial Jeremie's number.

**Half an Hour Later**

Everyone was seated in Aelita's dorm room, anxiously awaiting the good news she had promised them.

"What's goin' on, huh Aelita? Tell us! Tell us!" Odd bounced up and down like a hyper-active two-year-old.

"Yeah Aelita. What's this good news you want to tell us?" Jeremie was sitting next to her, cross-legged, laptop on his kness.

"Well..." Aelita decided that if she didn't tell them soon, they would maul her trying to find out what it was, "I won five hundred thousnad pounds in the lottery tonight!"

Odd dropped the glass of soda he was holding, "Holy Mrs Hertz."

"Woah!" Ulrich said softly.

"Wow!" cried Yumi.

"You're kidding!" Jeremie leapt out of his seat **(A/N - well it's really the bed but hey!)**

"Nope!" she replied giddily, then frowned, "But now I have a problem...What do I spend it on?"

"FOOD!" yelled Odd, and everyone laughed.

"Invest it in a bank." - That was Jeremie.

"Pfft! No way! Go on a shopping spree!" Yumi cut in excitedly.

"Well..." Aelita looked aroung the room at everyone, "What about you Ulrich?"

"I dunno. It's your money Aelita, do what you want with it." he shrugged, "Okay, I don't know about you guys, but I'm goin' to bed. I'm tired."

"Tired...that's it! Guys - I know what we're spending the money on!" Aelita jumped off the bed gleefully.

"What!" They all asked in unison.

Smiling widely, Aelita proudly announced, "We're going on Vacation!"

"Yeah!" said Odd, "It's just what we all need!"

Having to put some logic, and pessimisity **(A/N - is that even a word?)** into the subject, Jeremie said, "But what about XANA? What'll happen if he attacks when we're gone?"

"Eh...we'll leave you to figure that one out genius!" Odd stretched and jumped off Aelita's bed, "Ulrich's right, it's getting late, and I don't know about you guys, but I need my beauty sleep!"

He hopped up and headed for the door with Ulrich.

"Yeah, my parent's'll kill me if I'm home late...again." Yumi stood up and joined them.

"You coming Jeremie?" Odd turned as they were leaving.

"Not yet Odd. 'll stay here with Aelita, and see if we can work out a plan for XANA."

"Suit yourself." It wasn't until they were safely out of earshot of the door that he added, "But it's just 'cause you wanna spend some 'alone time' with Aelita."

Sniggering at this comment, the three turned the corner to Odd and Ulrich's dorm.

Under his breath, Odd, so that the other two couldn't hear him, said, "Speaking of 'alone time'..." And slipped into the room, leaving Yumi and Ulrich.

Getting nervous, as always was the case when he was alone with Yumi, Ulrich said, "I...I guess I'll see ya tomorrow Yumi."

Yumi sighed, "Ulrich?"

"Yeah?"

"Before we go on Vacation...I, well, I wanted to clear something up..." She blushed.

Confused, Ulrich asked, "Yeah, what's that?"

"Well..." Quickly, she leant in and kissed him gently on the lips, "Goodnight Ulrich."

As she walked away, a stunned Ulrich put his hand to his mouth, and called after her, "Goodnight, Yumi."

**A/N - Did yas like it su? Review if ya wanna, (no pressure)! I can't wait to put up da next chapter, this story's gonna rock ya SOCKS OFF! (if i do say so myself!) nyahaha!**

**Anyways, later!**

**xhaibane-himex xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. A New Face

**A/N - Hi! I'm back here, writing, for my peoples, 'cuz yas rock!  
Anyways - here's ya story  
BTW - when i wrote this, I was on the beach!**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO GRRR!**

**Chapter 2 - A Solution and A Problem**

**Previously**

_As she walked away, a stunned Ulrich put his hand to his mouth, and called after her, "Goodnight, Yumi."_

**Now**

Walking into the room, Ulrich walked silently past Odd, hoping he wouldn't notice how flushed his face was.

Being Odd, he did, "Well...?" he sat up from under his covers, looking at Ulrich expectantly.

Ulrich could've sworn his face went crimson, yet ignored his nosy friend and started pulling on his pajama shorts.

Odd chuckled quietly at first, then louder, until finally he was all out in stitches.

Ulrich was getting annoyed, "What!"

"She kissed you didn't she?" he asked, hardly keeping a straight face.

Ulrich refused to look at him, and crawled into his bed. He waited until he was almost completely under the covers before saying softly, "Maybe."

Odd whooped a couple of times, "Ulrich! Ulrich! Ulrich!" Then collapsed back onto his bed laughing.

Secretly smiling below the bedclothes, Ulrich felt happy for the first time in a while, _"Take that William!"_

On the other side of the room though, Odd felt alone.

_"Well Odd. You're alone - again. Ulrich has Yumi, Jeremie has Aelita, you've been out with almost every girl in the school, and where has it got you? Nowhere. Nada. Zilch. You're alone...and it sucks..."_

Odd wept quietly into his pillow so that Ulrich wouldn't hear.

The next morning, everyone recieved a message from Jeremie on their cells:

' I HV THE ANSR 2 XANA, MT ME AELT'S DRM N ILL TEL U ALL.'

Walking towards Kadic after reading the message, Yumi saw a light- blue convertible pull up at the gates.

She gasped as a very pretty girl stepped out.

The girl was around her age, with shoulder-length strawberry-blonde hair, bar the ends and her side-fringe, which were dyed ice-blue - the exact same colour as her eyes.

Her sense of fashion was perfected - a black tank top covered by a light blue fishnet material covered her slender stomach, her legs showing off a fab pair of light blue knee-length combats, and perfectly matching black and blue baseball boots.

Spotting Yumi, she extended a hand for her to shake.

Yumi accepted, "Hi! Are you new here?"

The girl nodded with a hint of shyness, "Yeah, this place is, like, totally awesome - but there are no beaches nearby! I can't surf! What a drag!"

Seeing Yumi's confused expression, she added, "Oh! Sorry! I drag on like that sometimes - I'm Argent, Argent Valentine. Weird name, huh? So what's yours?"

Overwhelmed by the girls' natural aura of ditzyness, yet complete and utter kindness, she replied, "I, I'm Yumi Ishiyama." She smiled and started walking away.

Yumi turned too, only to be tapped on the shoulder after she had barely taken two steps.

"Um, Yumi? I lost my map! Can you show me where the Principal's Office is?" Argent's perfectly trimmed eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"Sure! Just go up those stairs and take a left - it's at the end of the corridor." Yumi pointed.

"Thanks again Yumi! I'm sure we'll be great friends!" Argent ran off.

Yumi looked at her watch, remembering where she was suppposed to be, and ran to Aelitas'.

Yumi blushed, spying Ulrich as she walked into the room, and could've sworn he blushed too. Shaking the feeling off, she sat in between him, and Odd on the spare bed opposite Aelita and Jeremie.

"You're late!" Jeremie tapped his watch.

"Sorry Jeremie, I met this new student on my way up, and she started talking to me - I got caught up." she explained calmly.

"So what's this plan of yours?" asked Ulrich. he caught Yumi's eye and smiled shyly.

She gave him a micro-smile back.

"Using some information that Aelita collected the last time we were in Sector Five, we developed a programme that'll stop XANA for attacking for a while - but it's a one time use, so it's not a permenanent solution to our problems on Lyoko." he explained.

Suddenly the door fell open, and to Yumi, a familiar face appeared, "What's Lyoko?" stepping into the room she added, "I couldn't help but overhear, the prinicpal guys said this was my dorm room - Oh Yumi!"

Dragging her suitcases through the door, she plonked down on the floor.

"Oh , hey Argent!"

Everyone stared at Yumi, "Oh, guys, this is the girl I was telling you about earlier."

"Hey there, I'm Argent - Argent Valentine, weird name right?" she grinned.

"Not as weird as Odd Della Robia!" Odd stood up, "That would be me!"

"And who are the rest of you?" She lay back, as if she had been there the whole time.

"This is Ulrich Stern, Jeremie Belpois and Aelita Hopper." Yumi said, indicating the rest of ther gang.

"Aelita Hopper? So you're my roomie? Cool! Love the hair by the way!"

"Thanks." Aelita smiled, warming to the girl immediately.

Argent stretched up, noticing Odd staring at her. She blushed and grinned at him, "So...What's this Lyoko place then?"

Aelita looked around the rest of the gang, ending at Jeremie.

"It's your call Aelita. She is going to be sharing a room with you."

"I guess we can trust you...for now." Aelita sighed as Jeremie began explaining about Lyoko, XANA, and, of course, her.

"Woah." Argent whispered softly after Jeremie had stopped talking, "So can I help out? Like, fight the XANA guy with ya?"

"Well sure, but I'd have to make a programme for you, and, well, we're going on holiday soon." Jeremie smiled dorkily, "Aelita won the lottery!"

"Amazing! So where are ya going?" she asked. Then, her face fell, "Oh...That means I'll be on my own for a while..."

Argent looked at Odd with a sad face, she felt a connection to him, but she didn't know what.

"I'm sure you could come too! Goodness knows we have enough money to have you join us!" Aelita smiled kindly - she hated people feeling lonely, seen as she had been alone on Lyoko for so long, "And, as of yet, we have no idea were we're going!"

Flicking her blue fringe away from her face, Argent gave another glistening smile, "I can help ya out there!"

**A/N - Hey! Didya like Argent? I LOVE HER (if I do say so myself)!**

**More to come soon as, but I'm going to Italy with my school tomorrow, so I won't be updating for a week or so. In the holidays, I'll update plenty though okies?**

**Love yas all,**

**xhaibane-himex xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Stop Ruining Our Moments! Payback

**A/N - yay! hey peeps! summer holidays are in ACTION WOO HOO! i am quite mad no? anyways, i thank ya for reviewing last chapter! Please do again if ya wanna.**

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own Code Lyoko, stop making me tell ya damnit !"**

**Chapter 3 - Stop Ruining Our Moments! (Payback)**

A week later, the day before the holiday, everyone was in ecstasy over the place they had booked - with a little help from Argent, whose parents seemed to go there a lot.

"Ibiza, wow. I can't believe we're going tomorrow, right Ulrich?" Yumi smiled at him.

The two were sitting on a grassy slope at the edge of the Kadic grounds eating lunch. Classes had finished early that day for some electrical repair work, so they were just hanging around.

"Yeah, it'll be great!" Ulrich replied cheerfully, showing that he wasn't always Mr Quiet, "Listen...Yumi, um, about the other week, well...I - "

"Forget it Ulrich. I got caught up in the moment." Yumi seemed to not know what he was getting at.

"No Yumi...I liked the moment..." Ulrich said to her.

"Uh..." Yumi blushed, as Ulrich leant in closer to her.

Their lips were just about to touch...

"Hey Guys!" Two familiar faces appeared infront of the pair - Odd and Argent.

"Oh! We're not _interrupting_ anything are we?" Argent grinned cheekily from Odd's back.

He was giving her a piggy-back ride. Since Argent had arrived, the two had become inseperable best friends, probably because they were the outsiders of the group - one, always the joker, the other, only new to them all - they even had similar smiles. Large, toothy, and with an air of cheekiness no-one else could pull off.

"Yeah. Lo-o-ove bir-r-ds. Will we come back la-a-ater?" Odd chided in a sing-song voice, indicating that the two were mere millimetres away from another, fingertips touching.

"Shut up, idiots." Ulrich's face flushed, but he didn't move. He realised he didn't care if people knew that he and Yumi liked each other.

Yumi smiled evilly. She leant over onto Ulrich, hugging him, and whispered in his ear, "Follow my lead." she lay on his lap, and started talking in a way that completely did not suit her, "Oh (!), Ulrich! I have waited so long for you my love!"

Ulrich caught on quickly, and, trying as best he could to supress a grin, he replied gushingly, "Ah, my Yumi! Now that we are together, no-one can take us apart!"

"Oh, Ulrich!" Yumi leant in as if to kiss him.

"Yeuch! Odd! Let's get away before they, like, totally infect us dude!" yelled Argent, prodding Odd in the shoulders.

"Aah!" screamed Odd, "Attack of the Killer Lovebirds!" he ran away as quickly as was possible with Argent on his back.

As the screams of the crazy duo died down, Yumi sat up, took one look at Ulrich, and they both burst out laughing.

"I can't believe they fell for that!" Yumi giggled into Ulrich's shoulder.

"I know. Well, Argent maybe...she doesn't know us that well, but Odd? Ha! Surely he knows we'd neevr be that gushy!" Ulrich laughed, then blushed - noticing he'd refferned to them as 'we'.

Yumi noticed too, "Now," she said, looking into his eyes, "Where were '_we'_?"

Ulrich leaned in towards her, "Right about here I think..." he pressed his lips against hers, gently at first then harder.

Yumi's stomach just about flew out of her mouth, and soon they were in an all-out make-out session.

When they finally had to surface, Yumi smiled softly at Ulrich, but the moment was soon ruined **(A/N - Again!).**

"_What_ is going on here!" an enraged Sissi squealed at them, "Ulrich! Please tell me this is some sort of a joke!"

Resting her head on Ulrichs' shoulder to annoy the girl, Yumi replied coldly, "No joke Sissi."

"_WHAT!_ No! Ulrich dear I won't allow it!" Sissi placed her hands on her hips and tapped her feet, "You, and that...and that, _Goth Girl_!" She said the words as though they were poison.

Ulrich would've slapped her if Yumi hadn't been resting on him, "Get the hell over it Sissi! Yumi is _NOT_ a Goth, don't call me '_dear_' - I'll never listen - and _I don't freakin' like you okay_! I never have!" he calmed down a little, "I...I love Yumi. You can't change that whatever you do."

He needn't have slapped her anyway. The words seemed to have done the trick. Sissi swore loudly and trampled off somewhere.

Ulrich then avoided all eye-contact with Yumi, realising what he had just said.

Yumi took his hand, "I...I love you too Ulrich."

He smiled as she pulled him into another kiss.

When they broke apart this time, Yumi stood up, "I have some last-minute packing to do before tomorrow 'kay? I'll see you later!" She gave him a quick hug, and ran home blissfully.

Ulrich basked in the sun for a while, then headed back to his dorm to do the same thing.

As he reached the door, he heard Odd, who he guessed was on the phone.

"I can't keep this up much longer!" he was saying, "Look, I know yu don't want them to know babe, but I'm no good at pretending anymore." he paused and Ulrich heard what sounded like something being thrown across the room, "Damnit! Listen, if you don't tell them soon, I will!" there were muffled yells coming from the phone, then, "No! Don't hang up! Argent!"

Ulrich, stunned, decided it was best to leave Odd alone for a while, and headed for the Cafeteria.

**A/N - Hee :P lotsa cuteness in this chappie no? I like it! yay! wells, i'll be updating more regularly now as it''s the summer holidays (well, technically, they started last week, but i was in Italy with the school so...) and I'll get lots more time to type stuff up okies?**

**Oh! as an afternote, i finalyl saw the "Lightspeed" ep. of Teen Titans, KF is soooooooooooo COOOOL! drools geekily (yes, they are only just showing that series over here in the UK, okies? we are TV DEPRIVED!)**

Bwah! anyways, review if ya wanna, no pressure. (but it does make me happier lol:) )

xhaibane-himex xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. A Secret Revealed

**Chapter 4 - A Secret Revealed**

**A/N - Hey! I haven't updates this in a long time, so I apologize to those of you who have been waiting! No more blabs today, here's the story!**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Code Lyoko, if I did, Season 3 would be out by now!**

Yumi's alarm clock went off at 3am the next morning.

Stumbling out of bed, she jumped in and out the shower quickly, grabbed her suitcase, left a note to her parents saying goodbye, and ran downstairs.

"Nngh...too early..."she groaned, opening the front door groggily.

"Not a morning person, huh Yumi?" A figure stood on the doorstep.

"Nngh...no Ulrich, I'm not..." she gave him a quick kiss and hug before wheeling her case outside.

Seeing how tired she was, Ulrich decided to be a gentleman, "I'll tell ya what, hop on my back." he gestured.

"You're kiddnig right?" she laughed. Then, realising he wasn't said, "But what about my suitcase?"

"I'll take that too. Watch." He carefully hoisted Yumi onto his back with one arm, and grabbed the handle of her suitcase with the other, "See? Hold on tight!"

Yumi draped her amrs around his neck, "I will."

Making light conversation as to stop Yumi from falling asleep, Ulrich made the short journey from her house to Kadic, where the Minivan Taxi was waiting for them.

"Heya dudes." Argent said sleepily from the back of the van. She was half-asleep on Odd's shoulder, her now violet locks covereing her face, though Odd didn't look as happy as normal.

Ulrich thought he might know why, "Hey Argent, hey Odd. Where are Aelita and Jeremie?"

Evidently, Argent was just as much of a morning person as Yumi, "I dunno Ul-" she gave out a yawn, "-rich, probably making sure the anti-XANA thing is o-" Another one, "-okay."

"We're he-ere!" Aelita giggled, dragging a lime-green suitcase behind her. Jeremie not far behind.

"_Hey!_ Looks like I'm not the only one who enjoys getting up early!" Ulrich laughed. He climed into the van and let Yumi sleep on his lap, sprawled across him and the other seat.

Aelita and Jeremie sat down beside him, jabbering on about some sort of physics, and the driver hit the pedal.

They were off!

After an hour's car journey, they arrived at the airport, feeling slightly more awake, and rather giddy.

As the gang approached the check-in desk, the clerk frowned at Jeremie, "I'm sorry sir, but you can't take that laptop with you on the airplane."

"What! But, ma'am, with all due respect, I really _need_ that!" Jeremie clutched his most prized possession.

"It's against first-class flight rules, I'm sorry. Hand it over." she gestured.

_'Uh oh.'_ Argent thought, _' this isn't gonna be good...I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell them but...'_ "Excuse me!" she said, "but do you know who I am?"

Everyone turned around to look at Argent. She had plain, mouse-brown hair, and hazel eyes. Just like-

"_Serenity Legends!"_ Odd ran to her, "_YOU'RE_ Serenity Legends - the singer!"

"That's right! I demand that you let my friend here take this laptop of his on the plane!" she demanded.

"Uh, yes, of course! Sorry miss Legends!" the clerk flustered.

When all of their cases had been taken, they turned back to find argent standing behind them, back to normal.

"I'm sorry you had to see that guys. Serenity Legends is just a stage name...I moved to Kadic as me...so that I could be a _normal_ teenager." she shoved the wig and contacts back into her handbag.

"It's alright Argent." Odd said, pulling her away from the others, "Now I know why you didn't want them to know..."

"I think we can tell them..._soon._ I - I'm not quite ready to have a nig, public relationship. I get enough attention as it is, and, well, I get shy..." she blushed.

"It's okay! We'll just tell them when you wanna okay?" he smiled.

"Thanks Odd." Argent gazed at him, _'Am I...nah, I couldn't be...'_ "Come on! If we don't hurry, we'll miss the flight!" she yelled at the gang, "Move ya butts!"

Laughing, everyone followed her in good spirits to board the plane.

"Boarding passes please!" the flight attendant chirped.

"Uh, I've got the somewhere..." Aelita fidgeted aroung in her bag, "here you are!" she handed them over.

The flight attendant studied them for a minute, "Okay! Everything seems to be in order here! Please do go ahead!"

"Thank you." Aelita was handed back the passes, and the friends boarded the aeroplane.

**A/N - Ow. I've been typing too much lately, my wrist is cracking! ...Oh, but I've still got to update my Pirates of Lyoko...darn! oh well, getting up at half-six tomorrow that should be fun...not.**

**xhaibane-himex**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Arrival

**Chapter 5 – Arrival!**

**A/N - Okay, before you shoot me, my life has been absolutely ridiculously busy and I am now finally coming to the stage where I am much better organised and I shall now resume all of my stories for those of you who read them. I do apologise for this huge break in my writing but I believe that updating more regularly will help me this year cause I'm doing Advanced Higher English in school this year. Heaven knows why. Anyway, I shall torture you no longer. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own Code Lyoko.**

All six Kadic students stood, motionless, in the massive marble reception, each jaw dropping in awe.

"It's so...shiny." Argent gaped, her beach blonde hair hanging in loose waves around her face in a hippie-like style.

"Yeah." Odd managed to agree after a few seconds of silence.

"Aelita...you didn't have to go _this_ all out on us." Yumi rubbed her eyes furiously to make sure she was not hallucinating the ridiculously expensive looking chandelier above them. Its light reflected off of next to everything in the spacious room, creating a warm glow that rivalled the weather outside.

Aelita laughed their awestruck expressions, "Without you guys I wouldn't even be able to come to these places. As far as I'm concerned I haven't spent enough on you." She walked up to the counter to check them in, "Party of six, Hopper."

The clerk at the desk smiled, "Of course! Right this way – just follow me."

They followed the man out of the lobby and into a large open area with a swimming pool and a pool bar that were enclosed by all of the rooms; each with a balcony overlooking it.

"This is so cool!" Argent exclaimed, gaping again."

"Hey, I thought you'd be used to this kind of elegance, _Serenity_." Odd teased.

"Funny." Argent scowled, "I told you I'm not into the whole get-stalked-by-paparazzi-for-hanging-out-at-hot-spots thing."

"I was kidding Argent, babe." He spoke softly to her this time as a form of apology, realising he had offended her.

If anyone had been bothering to pay attention they might have noticed that she blushed slightly. Luckily, Jeremie had begun to fret over the newest revelation.

"What do you _mean_ we'll be sharing a room, Aelita?" he blushed a bright crimson beneath his blonde hair.

Aelita laughed, "I _mean_, Jeremie, that the rooms are only made for two, and since there would end up being a co-ed room anyway, I decided to make it fair and have all of us the same." She made no reaction to the stunned vibe now coming from the entire group, who had been listening in, "So obviously I put Yumi and Ulrich together...Odd, Argent, I hope you don't mind sharing?"

The two tried to stop themselves from looking too pleased at the irony.

"I'm sure we'll be alright." Argent flashed her dazzling white teeth at them all.

"Okay, well we're all quite near each other: Jeremie; we're room 701, Yumi and Ulrich; 703 and Odd and Argent are 706." She handed them their respective keycards and they all headed to their rooms, planning to meet in the same hallway in an hour.

* * *

Aelita impatiently flung open the door after waiting for Jeremie's trembling hands to slide in the key card, and froze.

"Woah," Jeremie stopped behind her, "This is..."

"Over the top?" Aelita sighed as she stared fixedly at the huge living room area; complete with plasma screen TV and mini-fridge.

"No, I was going to say 'awesome' actually." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back, which made him blush terribly, "Uh, so where are the bedrooms?"

"I think they're back here." She replied, pushing a door open, "Or..._it's_ back here." Her voice suddenly became slightly more soprano than usual.

"What do you mean by _'it'_?" Jeremie asked curiously, following the sound of her voice, "Is there enough space f-"

He stopped dead when he realised why Aelita had become so nervous. In the middle of the room sat an enormous, white, four-poster, king-sized double bed...Scattered in rose petals.

"One of us could always sleep on the couch if you're too uncomfortable." Aelita's voice continued to rise beyond it's natural human range.

"I...I don't mind." Jeremie told her, blushing more furiously then Aelita had thought already possible, "It'll make life easier if we just, uh, stay in here together. Plus, I, uh..."

"What are you trying to say Jeremie?" Aelita toyed with him, voice back to normal, his nervousness allowing her to gain the upper-hand in the situation once more. She stepped closer to him.

Too close. Jeremie panicked in the nicest kind of way, "Umm..."

Their faces were much to close. It was unnatural.

And then, suddenly, he gained a strange, dizzy feeling when she put her arms around his waist. A sudden burst of confidence disabled his mind from his body as he did the same to her.

Then Jeremie Belpois did something so illogical to himself that he wondered if it were XANA possessing him and not his own brain malfunctioning so.

Jeremie Belpois kissed Aelita Hopper.

* * *

After getting over the initial shock of the beautiful room, Yumi and Ulrich dragged their suitcases towards the door that they assumed would be the bedroom.

"I claim the bed nearest the window!" Ulrich joked. He ran past her; suitcase thundering along the ground.

"Oh no you don't!" She laughed, running after him.

Clunk! Ulrich and Yumi arrived at the door at exactly the same time. Both hands caused the door to fly open, their rampaging suitcases collided and they landed in a hysterically crumpled heap on the floor.

"Haha!" Yumi regained her brain after a few minutes of nonstop laughing, "Oh man, I think I'm gonna have a bruise or two tomorrow!"

Ulrich sat up, still laughing, "Hey, Yumi? It doesn't really matter what bed we claim – it'll be the same one."

She turned to see the huge double bed, glanced at Ulrich, and they burst into hysterics once more.

* * *

"After you, madame." Odd gestured for Argent to walk into the room, still trying to make up for his outburst over the phone, and every incident since.

"Honestly, Odd – it's fine." She leaned up and kissed him lightly, "I forgive you."

"Okay." He smiled, eyes sparkling, "Now let's go unpack and hit the pool!"

"_Right_! Uh, where's the bedroom?" She scanned the room, "Oh! This must be it here!"

Her hands pushed the door open and she let out a yell, "Oh my _god!_"

"What's up?" Odd rushed over to see what the commotion was.

She laughed and pointed at the ridiculous bed in front of them, "We get to share a bed! What a scream!"

He blushed slightly, "You're not phased out at all?"

"Not really." She shrugged, "We're together right? So what's the big deal?" She smiled, "Unless you're _chicken_!"

"_I am not chicken_!" Odd protested amid Argent's impressions of the animal, "I just thought you would be."

"Ha. Fat chance!" Argent laughed, kissing him again, "Now let's get changed and go swimming!"

They glanced at each other and raced to the bathroom.

**A/N – Again, please do not harm me for not updating in ages. I shall now be updating either every week or every other week depending on how busy I get. This goes for all my stories so keep a look out if you read them (:**

**Thanks! xoxo**


	6. Exploration

**Chapter 6 – Exploring**

Hey guys! I know it has been an era since I updated last but I'm getting back into the swing of this and I've got a whole lot of free time coming up so expect regular updates more often!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko but I do own Argent Valentine!

Yumi stepped out of the bathroom shyly in her new gold bikini. Her slender frame shivering slightly as she ran her fingers through her new fringe – a new nervous habit she had obtained since getting it cut in.

Ulrich's jaw almost dropped. To him, she looked beautiful. No more than that, exquisite. Her now long, black locks fell to her waist, perfectly straight, "Wow."

She blushed, sending a pink flush through her pale skin, and shifted her gaze to the floor. As she did so she caught sight of Ulrich's muscular chest and blushed even harder, "Thanks." She said awkwardly, "You're not so bad yourself."

Ulrich took the embarrassed girl's hand and interlaced his fingers with hers, "Hey, cheer up. You look amazing. You're gonna make Argent and Aelita look like nothing out there." He told her, knowing she was nervous about showing so much flesh in front of the other girls.

She squeezed his hand tightly and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Thank you, Ulrich." She smiled and he melted a little. "Now let's go. We're gonna be late if we don't leave now."

They traipsed happily along the open air balcony that linked the rooms and found Argent and Odd leaning against the wall near the staircase, "Hey guys!" Argent called, stepping out from the wall to reveal a mint green and aqua blue tie-dye halter neck bikini, her long, freshly dyed blonde locks in loose waves over her shoulders, accentuating her curves. Even Ulrich had to rip his eyes away from her cleavage.

"Um, so where are Aelita and Jeremie?" Ulrich moved his glance to Odd.

"They're already down at the pool. They unpacked super quickly – you know how organised they are. But being the nice people we are we decided to wait" Odd smirked cheekily.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go catch some rays!" Argent grabbed Yumi by the wrist and dragged her ahead of the boys in excitement.

Odd and Ulrich tailed slowly behind them.

"Nice one, Odd." Ulrich said, tilting his head to Argent.

Odd blushed, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Yeah you do. You and Argent are together right? I overheard you on the phone the other day. I didn't mean to, but we do share a room." Ulrich confessed, shrugging.

Odd paused for a moment, then, "...Yeah, we're together. She doesn't want anyone to know just now. She says she's shy but I don't know what about. She's not exactly shy about anything else...if you catch my drift." He winked at Ulrich.

"Odd, you are absolutely criminal sometimes, you know that?" He retorted.

"What? You mean you and Yumi haven't?" He laughed, "Well, we are all sharing beds up here. Maybe you'll get lucky." He winked and then quickly stopped talking as they all arrived at the sun loungers by the poolside. Aelita and Jeremie were already basking in the sun. The former in a purple two-piece with pink polka dots the same colour as her short pink bob, her perfectly in between skinny and curvy figure already beginning to bronze slightly.

She sat up and waved as the others arrived, "Oh good! You're all here. I was just saying to Jeremie how we should all hit the Old Town tonight and see all of historical Ibiza. There's so much culture to soak up! Doesn't it sound exciting?"

After a moment of clearly unexciting silence, Odd was the first to speak, "Actually Aelita, Argent and I were gonna hit the club scene. Sightseeing isn't really our thing, you know?"

"Oh, okay." Aelita looked a little forlorn at their lack of enthusiasm, "Ulrich? Yumi?"

"Sorry Aelita, but I promised Yumi we'd go for dinner tonight. Just the two of us." Ulrich told her.

"Since when were you-OW!" Ulrich stomped on Yumi's foot to stop her from saying anything else that might blow his cover.

"Right." Jeremie finally piped in, sitting up. "Looks like it's just you and me then Aelita." He smiled at her.

"I guess that wouldn't be so bad." She smiled back at him, kissing him on the cheek and making him blush and everyone else smirk.

"Yes, um, well..."He tried to regain his composure, straightening his glasses, "Shall we at least take a trip along to the market along the street? It's not far to walk it."

"Ooh sounds amazing! I can get a henna tattoo!" Argent's eyes gleamed as she gave off one of her million watt smiles.

The rest of the group nodded in agreement. The girls all pulled clothes out from their beach bags and started pulling them on for going out in the street.

"Shall we?" Odd held out his hand to Argent.

For a moment, she forgot about their secret and took it, "We shall!" She laughed as they ran off together.

"Is it just me, or is everyone else noticing the pair of them getting a bit closer than usual?" Jeremie asked as Aelita took his hand and started pulling him away too.

"Yeah, we all see it. Give them time. Maybe they'll see it too." She told him, "Now lets go!"

Yumi waited until they had gone on a couple of steps, deliberately taking time to tie her bronze sarong around her waist. Once they were out of earshot, she turned to Ulrich, "You were going to take me out for dinner?"

He put his hands on her hips and pulled her in close, "Well I was going to surprise you, but I needed the excuse to get out of sightseeing..."

She kissed him deeply. When they broke apart, she gazed at him tenderly, "You are amazing."

He smiled cheekily, "I try. Now come on, we need to catch up or we'll lose our way."

She giggled as he hoisted her onto his back and ran all the way to the market a couple of blocks away.

As they arrived, they saw Argent giggling as an irritated woman tried to paint henna on her, "It's so tickly, I'm sorry!"

The woman muttered something in Spanish under her breath, and shook her head, "It is done. Want to see?" She held a mirror to the back of Argent's left shoulder.

"Wooow! It's so pretty!" She gushed and hugged the woman, who squealed in surprise, "Thank you so much!"

"Hey Argent, what'd you get?" Yumi strode up to her after jumping off Ulrich's back.

The girl grinned and turned around to show Yumi her fake tattoo – a solitary Japanese symbol.

"Ai." Yumi smiled. "Nice one."

"What's 'ai'?" Ulrich asked after catching his breath.

"It's the Japanese word for love." Yumi smiled, "Usually said as 'aishiteru' – 'I love you'."

"Aww Yumi I had no idea you felt that way about me." Odd mocked as he walked up behind the trio.

"Hilarious, Odd." Yumi rolled her eyes at the boy, "Hey what's that you're wearing?"

"Oh I got a new watch from the stall over there. It's got Spiderman on it!" He flung his wrist before their eyes, as if to prove it to them.

"As if reading the comics and seeing all the movies wasn't enough for you Odd." Ulrich joked, "But it is a nice watch. Hey, where's Jeremie and Aelita?"

"They went to check out the internet cafe across the street. They said they wouldn't be long." He glanced at his new watch, "Hey, it's not eleven pm!"

The others laughed at him, "Come on, let's go for a wander around the stalls and then go find them." Yumi said, grabbing Ulrich and dragging him off to a nearby jewellery stall.

A/N – So what did you think? I started this chapter at 7pm and ended up leaving it until 1am to finish it. I am so tired :(. Leave me some feedback on what you think should or is going to happen! Thanks for reading!


End file.
